


Dreams

by sparklbunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: written August 11, 2016A good morning





	Dreams

The sun began to leak through the curtains of the hotel room a soft pale light filtering in underneath the dark heavy curtains. The light was not blinding, it was soft and gentle, it crept in and embraced you like a lover. It did not hold the warmth of the sun or the cold bitter air of the frosty morning, it merely offered its assistance in awaking you if you so desired that. The boy sitting their watching the sun creep upon his own lover and embracing him more closely than he himself could ever, did not need the assistance in waking up. He’d been awake since before the sun had begun to come up and he would be awake after it settled back into its bed. But this arrival of the sun meant one thing for him, he could now awake his lover, who he’d been watching sleep peacefully for a while. While he enjoyed the way his lover’s breathing was soft and gentle barely audible unless under the dead silence of night, the way his hair spread about him in a mess that was surely hard to untangle but in the moment reminded him of a renaissance painting of Jesus, the way his eyes fluttered around behind his eyelids whispering of an exciting dream. While he enjoyed this he was more than eager to leave and get back to his own warm bed, he wasn’t fond of sleeping in other beds though he should have been accustomed to it with all his hospital stays. Maybe that was the exact reason he wasn’t fond of it, it brought bad memories. He felt ashamed he couldn't lie down and enjoy his time with his partner that he so rarely got but wasn’t it at least better to take in his sleeping face while he could? 

He looked down at the sleeping face of the other expecting to see the gorgeous purple eyes that he would longingly stare at from across the student council room, sealed off from the world, instead found them open and staring right at him their lids half closed. A sleepy smile had graced his lover’s face as he watched him think about things like the sun and hotel beds. He could feel the heat of embarrassment gracing his face and his eyes fell to the carpeted ground. His lover took this opportunity to grab his lover’s wrist and drag him into bed and wrap his arms around him. He was left even more flustered as his cold skin was met with the warm embrace of his lover, his long silvery hair fell around them as if trying to become a blanket for their sleepy exploits. 

“Eichi.” came his lover’s nasally voice, its usual boisterous tone calmed and lulled by sleep. “Close your eyes. Cuddle with me.” 

Eichi could not find the words to speak after so long in silence the idea of opening his mouth seemed foreign. Luckily it was never a foreign concept to his lover who pressed their mouths together softly. Eichi could feel his lover’s weight being pushed into him as he more or less laid on him, the harsh grip of sleep still overwhelmed his body and his attempts and romance were lost. Their mouths fell apart as Eichi was pinned down by his lover’s body, his head settled itself comfortably in the crook of Eichi’s neck. Eichi could feel the soft movement of his breathing on his chest now and it felt, warmer, than when he’d watched it before. His fingers found their way into the silvery locks of his lover the calming feeling of practically silk sliding through his fingers helped put him in a state of relaxation. His lover gave a soft moan at having his hair played with and Eichi couldn't help but give a small puff of laughter. 

“Wataru?” His voice came up softly and was replied to with a grunt. “How do you keep it so soft?” 

Another grunt came from the tired man and he half heartedly shrugged his shoulders. EIchi’s free hand traced over his lover’s shoulder and followed his arm down to his hand until he could interlock their fingers. This was so soft and relaxing and he wondered if for a moment if it would be ok if he closed his eyes and fell asleep forever in this perfect land. His eyes began to close softly ready to embrace fully his perfect dream.

**Author's Note:**

> in 2016 i had a weird thing for hotels and yeah,,,,,


End file.
